One Cup of Tea
by Kenny-Chan 674
Summary: "It's amazing how far one can get with just a simple cup of tea." Kurama said.


A.N. I hope you enjoy, it's just a little one-shot about Hiei and Kurama, like always. –chuckles-

I know Hiei is OOC in this. But he's supposed to be that way. I always say that Hiei is a lot different in private than he is in public. So please, keep that in mind.

Enjoy, please review! **Thanks for any reviews!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yu Yu Hakusho.

XXX

Kurama smiled to himself as he gently poured the steaming water into a mug. How nice it would be to have some tea on this cool autumn day. His mother was gone, and so was the rest of his family. He could sit down with a nice book and relax on the couch.

"I would only be better if he was here." Kurama said softly, he hadn't seen Hiei in over 3 years. No one had. He had just upped and disappeared to the Makai without a word.

Kurama shook himself and removed the tea bag, tossing it in the trash he walked into the living room. He sat down on the couch and pulled his legs up underneath himself. "Oh well, I'm sure he'll come back to use one day." Kurama said softly, reaching for his book.

He failed to notice the dark man standing in the corner of the room watching him with deep red eyes and a long black cloak, masking his energy so the fox couldn't detect him. Hiei wanted to surprise his crush.

He waited for Kurama to get absorbed into the book before pulling his gift out of his cloak. He walked over silently and then reached out and touched the fox's shoulder, making Kurama jump in fear and surprise.

Kurama's eyes widened when Hiei's sexy voice reached his ears, "I know you missed me Kurama. I missed you too."

"Hiei!" Kurama turned around and then lunged over the back of couch into the fire demon's arms, making him stumble and fall on his butt rather ungracefully.

"You evil little demon, I more than missed you! I can't believe you hid from me….have you gotten taller?" Kurama looked surprised, Hiei's legs looked a lot longer than before.

Hiei smirked, "I've grown to about the detective's height. And I'm not done. According to Mukuro, I grow about a centimeter every day. I seem to have hit a late growth spurt."

Kurama laughed merrily, "Yukina too. She has gotten taller, much to Kuwabara's delight. Oh but of course you've probably visited them all already."

"Not at all." Hiei shook his head, "I came to see you first thing. Here." Hiei held out a package, Kurama looked surprised.

"For me?" Kurama looked happy as he sat back on his butt, and crossed his legs. Hiei was normally very talkative and affectionate around Kurama and no one else. Same with Kurama, they just never had the guts to do anything about their relationship, and Hiei left before Kurama could do anything.

"Hn." Hiei nodded and sat back, this was going to be the first step of his courting with Kurama. He had missed the fox too much. He thought leaving would make him get over his emotions, but that had just made them stronger.

Kurama unwrapped the gift and pulled out necklace with gentle fingers. "Hiei…" Kurama breathed, it was utterly gorgeous.

Hanging on a long silver chain was an intricate rose made entirely from ruby stones. Thin lines of gold weaved their way through the rose, outlining each petal. Right in the middle of the rose sat a small diamond. Protruding off of the rose was a long emerald embedded stem.

"This is gorgeous…" Kurama ran his fingers over the rose and then looked at Hiei. "Put it on me?" He asked hopefully, holding it.

Hiei nodded and got on his knees, pulling Kurama's hair out of the way, he fastened the chain and then let his hair loose. He ran his fingers through the soft hair, making Kurama purr and lean into him.

"Consider that my first gift in courting you." Hiei said out of nowhere. Kurama sat up straighter and looked at him.

"Courting…?"

"Hn. Of course." Hiei smiled, and looked at him. "Courting. I want you to be mine fox. But I want to do this the traditional way." Hiei said firmly looking at him.

Demon's usually had to go through a long period of courting where they constantly exchanged gifts. They could be expensive or simple. You just had to give a gift in return. If you didn't, then you weren't worthy enough to mate the person at hand.

Kurama hugged the fire demon tightly and then pulled back, smiling. "I'll have to think of a present for you. Would you like a cup of tea?" Kurama asked standing up.

"You're really asking me that? If I want a cup of your delicious tea? You must have gone insane while I was gone." Hiei stood up.

Kurama blushed in embarrassment. "Silly me." He laughed and went into the kitchen. "Same amount of sugar?"

"Yes." Hiei said and sat down beside the fox's place on the couch. A few minutes later Kurama came back in carrying a mug of steaming liquid.

"Here you are." Kurama handed it to him, Hiei took it and took a long drink. "This is just as amazing as I remember it." Hiei said, glancing at Kurama.

Kurama grinned and sat beside Hiei, cuddling up to him with his own cup of tea. Hiei and Kurama were totally different people in private. They put on the masks that society wanted them to see, but only their true loves could break.

Kurama already thought of what to get Hiei for a present, and smiled at the idea, knowing Hiei would love it. Kurama tilted his head back up and said, "So you like the tea then?"

"That's another stupid question, I've always loved your tea." Hiei said casually reaching up, he began to pet Kurama's hair. Then sniffed him and growled, "You smell like that ferry onna. What the hell was she doing here?"

Kurama smiled gently, so Hiei could still be a cruel demon in private. He was used to it. "She came over crying, Koenma had really hurt her feelings. He was rather brash with her. I comforted her, she gave me a hug in thanks. You needn't worry Fire-fly, I'll only love you." He said.

Hiei smirked, "Good boy." He said and resumed his petting.

"You know, I've always enjoyed my tea." Kurama said looking at the tea. "But there is one thing in the world that I know you and I both would enjoy a lot more." Kurama looked up at Hiei.

Hiei raised an eyebrow, confused. "Oh?" He asked, sometimes he hated being so silent in public. It was totally against his demeanor in private. But Kurama was the only one who would get to hear him say more than one sentence.

"Yes." Kurama smiled and then leaned up kissed the fire demon. Hiei's eyes widened as he felt the soft lips press against him. In a flash he set the cup aside and had his arms around his fox.

Kurama was in heaven. Hiei's fiery taste mixed well with that fiery spirit of his. It was a combination of cinnamon, Makaiian wine and a faint splash of something very hot to the mouth. But Kurama couldn't pin it down, nor did he care too. It was uniquely Hiei and made his mouth taste so good.

Hiei was beyond heaven as he fisted his hands in Kurama's hair and took in his delicious taste of sugar, the tea that he always drank and a touch of something almost Earth-like. Like vegetables but not as disgusting as that sounded.

They broke apart after only a few minutes and Kurama, breathing hard, smiled. "Consider that my first gift." He said and then nuzzled Hiei's neck.

"It was an excellent gift, fox. Just what I wanted." Hiei ran his hands through Kurama's hair, unable to keep his fingers away.

"It's amazing how far one can get with just a simple cup of tea." Kurama said, musing as he picked up his cup again.

"We'll have to see just how much farther we can get." Hiei said, teasing with a smirk, he flashed a wink at Kurama.

Kurama smirked, "I think we'll just have to start working on our second gifts." He purred and then leaned forward for another kiss, when they broke apart, Hiei smirked.

"Hn. We will. But first, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything." Kurama said immediately.

"Can you fix me another cup of tea?" Hiei held out his glass.

XXX

A.N. Okay, I don't know how I feel about that fic, I hope it's good though!


End file.
